This invention relates generally to lasers, and, more particularly to an incident radiation absorber for use in conjunction with a laser.
The development of the laser has created a new area of technology which finds application in many systems already in existence today. For example, lasers can be found in the areas of optical communication, holography, medicine, cutting, calculating and radar. The utilization of the laser in such areas is in many instances dependent upon the amplification of the existing laser radiation.
In certain areas, such as in optical communications or optical radar, it is necessary to greatly amplify the initial radiation power produced by the laser. One laser which produces such high output power is the cylindrical chemical laser. In such a laser, or in most conventional lasers, the "optical or resonant cavity" of the laser typically comprises plane parallel or curved mirrors located a right angles to the axis of the cylindrical region. The cylindrical region may be in the form of a gas envelope or the like in which the lasing action takes place. For laser operation, one of the mirrors is required to be partially transmissive in order to extract a useful beam of coherent light from the "optical cavity".
Such high power lasers as described hereinabove frequently contain components such as supporting structures or struts which are exposed to incident radiation during laser operation. In addition, the radial feed passages located, for example, within the struts, and required to feed a high power chemical laser are exposed to very high heat loads from impingement of incident coherent radiation (up to 100 Btu/sec/in.sup.2). This heat load will destroy any known material unless adequately protected. Furthermore, the reflected coherent radiation from such sources can cause parasitic losses so as to render the entire laser ineffectual.
Consequently, due to such high levels of irradiance, it is essential that the components of the laser described hereinabove be sufficiently protected for proper operation of the laser. Heretofore, devices incorporated within the laser in order to protect such components in many instances created additional sources of incident radiation and as a result failed to provide adequate protection during laser operation.